Glee, Actually
Glee, Actually is the tenth episode of Glee's fourth season, and the seventy-sixth episode overall. This episode premiered on December 13, 2012. It is the third Christmas episode and is inspired by'' It's a Wonderful Life'' and Love, Actually. It is directed by Adam Shankman and written by Matthew Hodgson. Plot Sue reflects on the holiday season, imagining it as a setting for a series of plot lines sandwiched between commercials breaks, much like the movie "Love, Actually" - "which is a movie that I don't think anyone cares for but is constantly on cable." After an angry, humiliated Artie slips on the ice and cuts his face, Finn helps him to the nurse's office, where he stews about being helpless and pitied and wishes he never had to be in the wheelchair. As he tries to rest, he slips into a fantasy in which his legs are completely mobile. Surprised, he tests his legs and walks around McKinley, quickly realizing that reality has changed when no one is surprised at his mobility. After Artie realizes that Tina still has her old stutter, a guardian angel appears to him in the form of foreign exchange student Rory, who grants Artie's wish that his accident had never happened. However, this means that he never joined glee club, so some resultant changes - like Tina getting over her stutter, and Becky learning self-respect - have never happened, either. Finn and Puck are both bullies, terrorizing Kurt, who's been avoiding school and has yet to graduate and has never met Blaine; Will never started the glee club and lives in an alcoholic haze, still married to Terri, while Emma actually married Coach Tanaka; Rachel is still in Lima working as a librarian, never pursuing dreams of stardom. Rory reveals to Artie that, without his accident, he'd focused on football and never became the glue that held the glee club together. Artie tries to set things right, assembling his friends to convince them they should be in glee club together, offering a performance of Jose Feliciano's Feliz Navidad as an example - but Finn deems it "so gay." Artie learns that Quinn never got out of her own wheelchair without his support and ultimately died of a broken heart. The shock brings Artie back to reality, where his mother has come to pick him up, and this time he graciously accepts Finn's help back into the chair, realizing that it's part of who he is and how he's affected his friends. Despite Rachel's pleas to join her in Lima, Kurt plans a solo holiday in New York to save money for school, but he's surprised by the arrival of his Christmas tree-bearing father Burt. Burt recalls how he forgot to get a tree the year that Kurt's mother died until he saw the disappointed look when Kurt had nowhere to hang his favorite ornament, made from his mother's perfume bottle. He realized the tree's importance and would never forget again to focus on their holiday traditions. Over hot cocoa, Burt reveals to Kurt that he has prostate cancer - but the prognosis is pretty positive. Still, Kurt's concerned that when he finally achieves his dreams, Burt may not be around to see it. Burt advises Kurt to hold the people he loves close to him, no matter what, and later they exchange gifts. Burt instructs Kurt to pick his up at a particular address, and Kurt is stunned to discover Blaine awaiting him at a skating rink - Burt had him flown out so they wouldn't miss their traditional holiday duet. They sing White Christmas together as Burt watches, and they recognize that even if they don't get back together romantically, they'll always be there for one another. Jake has a fight with the taunting football players until Puck breaks it up. Puck convinces Jake to put his school troubles aside and join him for the holidays in Los Angeles. In Hollywood, Puck brings Jake along on a meeting at the Paramount Pictures studio lot, where they show off their musical skills singing Hanukkah Oh Hanukkah. They get Star of David tattoos together and chill by the pool at Puck's "rented" mansion - until the real owners return home and discover their pool boy Puck taking advantage of their absence. Puck admits his charade was an attempt to get Jake to move out to L.A. with him because he's lonely. Instead, Jake invites Puck and his mother to join him and his mother for dinner at the holidays - there's no reason for any bad blood to exist between them. At Breadsticks, the tension is thick, but Puck and Jake remind their mothers that their father is the one at fault for such a messed-up family - but they are a family nonetheless. Brittany gives everyone lavish holiday gifts after watching a documentary on the Mayan prediction of the imminent end of the world, having cashed in her savings so that everyone can enjoy themselves at the end. Sam is a believer as well, having studied it extensively. Feeling they need to express their true feelings about their friends to them, they form the 2012 Mayan Apocalypse Club and hold its sole meeting - their comments to their friends are blunt and, for the most part, insulting, and the club disbands immediately. Left with only each other, Sam sings to Jingle Bell Rock then surprises Brittany by pulling out a ring and proposing to her. Coach Beiste tells them she is already ordained in the Mayan church and officiates their immediate wedding. With three days left, they plan to make their time count but are soon surprised to discover that the world hasn't ended - and they remain married. Sue selects her faculty and staff Secret Santa and draws lunch lady Millie Rose - Marley's mother. Failing to find a gift to satisfy Becky, Sue frets about getting a present for Millie but doesn't really care if she succeeds. Faced with tough money choices over the holidays, Millie asks Marley to simply sing for her and receives a pitch-perfect rendition of The First Noel, which Millie calls "the best Christmas gift I've ever gotten." After overhearing them, Sue tells Becky she's feeling overly indulgent and wants to sell her beautiful Christmas tree to a toothpick factory and give the proceeds to charity. The Rose women wake up on Christmas morning to discover that their own tree has been stocked with a plethora of presents as well as cash - Sue and Becky peer in the window and admire their handiwork. Puck and Jake watch their moms swapping war stories about their father, and Puck decides to return to Lima to see his newly extended family. Meanwhile, Coach Beiste confesses that she isn't actually ordained and she'd fooled them in order to spare them from making a huge life mistake. Blaine reveals to Kurt and Burt that he's thinking of applying to NYADA after graduation, and Kurt gives him his blessing. After bribing Becky with candy for the truth, Millie thanks Sue for her generosity but tries to return the money; Sue in turn says they both know how hard it is to be a single mother and presses her to keep the cash. To thank Sue, Marley assembles the glee club to serenade her with Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas. Songs Guest Cast Guest Stars *Jessalyn Gilsig as Terri Schuester *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste *Aisha Tyler as Tanisha Puckerman *Gina Hecht as Mrs. Puckerman *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Trisha Rae Stahl as Millie Rose Co-Stars *Daniel Curtis Lee as Phil Lipoff *Jesse Luken as Bobby Surette Trivia *Ian Brennan, one of Glee's original writer, can be seen as a cameo, in a role of a director during the performance of Hanukkah Oh Hanukkah. This is his second appearance on Glee, as he appeared as Svengoobles in the Season Three episode, On My Way. Errors *When Finn first helps Artie on to the bed, Artie's jacket isn't present on the back of his wheelchair but after he wakes up it is. Gallery Socjk.jpg Glee.S04E10.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_1498.jpg Klaine2012xmas.jpg Swag.jpg Wake Up.jpg 74b7226c27b711e2adfe22000a1fbd6c 7.jpg A6vHvGxCAAAdp 0.jpg 427e6b8c23b311e283fe22000a1fa511_6.jpg dddb72a6238a11e28d1322000a1fb079_7.jpg tumblr_md4s37BhGh1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Brittany's room.png pic 2.jpg Tumblr md7lgusnJX1r8ucpso1 500-1-.png Tumblr md7ikzq1va1r0pv7eo2 250-2-.jpg Tumblr md7q6jmjDS1rz4344o1 250.jpg Xmas 1.jpg proxy (1).jpg KABB Vouge.jpg A7zQAqqCUAEKUWi.jpg proxy (2).jpg 410_-2_417 (1).jpg 410ga26.jpg 410ga120.jpg 410glee_ep410-sc1_006 (1).jpg a274c18a32bd11e2815912313806edf9_7.jpg|adam shankman : NYC glee-style !! 19.11.12 919ecbb832cb11e28e2c22000a1fb747_7.jpg|adam shankman : Early Xmas! 19.11.12 Tumblr_mdrt5rFBcX1qe00wso1_500.jpg x2_fab0bf7.jpeg|Chris Colfer : Eleven hours in ice skates! We're ready for the olympics...or the hospital " 19.11.12 Burt and Kurt Xmas.jpg Kurt and Blaine Xmas.jpg 230999 540429995985841 760037301 n.jpeg 305512 540308669331307 625056919 n.jpeg tumblr_mdty823YDR1qiicbko1_500.jpg Kurt and Burt Radio City.jpg tumblr_me6ceoCsnF1qg1ozjo1_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_me6ceoCsnF1qg1ozjo2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_mebkl4BGDo1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mebyr0mXIM1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg broscene.jpg tumblr_mej7ex3vBt1r532rco1_500.jpg tumblr_mel2wihZGc1qk3tk3o1_500.png tumblr_mel1y0gOqV1qg49w0o1_500.jpg tumblr_meoowfwNus1qj8dg6o1_r1_500.jpg Tumblr mcvslf2Kiu1qhyvewo2 500.jpg Glee, Actually, Kurt, Finn, Puck, Ryder, Sam and Artie.jpg hanukkah.jpg Cover4--1834912446864081785.jpg Glee_criss_colfer_tall.jpg Spl459806009--2445525309779093309.jpg gleeactually.jpg Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes